Relax
by bitemypillows
Summary: Alice takes Bella to a spa to de-stress before the wedding, but Edward knows that it's not just the wedding that's bothering her so he takes matters into his own hands! It's handy when you don't need to breathe! My first lemon, so pretty please R&R.OOCish


**I have been pondering for some time the possibilities of what it is possible to do if you don't need to be able to breathe. So here it is, my first attempt at a slightly lemon-flavoured fic. I seem to have such a dirty mind where a certain vampire is concerned and I'd love feedback so that I can make my next one even better, so R&R. Pretty please.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is the sole property of lucky old Stephenie Meyer who dreams of sparkling vampires in meadows. I merely let my (naughty) imagination run wild with them ******

**Relax**

**BPOV**

The day at the Spa had been Alice's idea. It was just a couple of weeks until the wedding and Alice had nearly driven me insane with her superhuman wedding planning. I really didn't care anymore whether the serviettes at the reception were ivory or magnolia or even if there was an ice sculpture or not. All I knew was that there would be a whole load of people there staring at me, Bella Swan, klutz extraordinaire, while I clumsily stumbled down the aisle to marry my perfect teenage sweetheart. I shuddered involuntarily at the thought of tripping over the train of my vintage dress and landing sprawled in a heap while everyone looked on and laughed.

Alice had persuaded me to come out for a day of pampering, and although I hated the thought of yet more money being spent on me, she had promised that there would be no mention of weddings at all. Despite her enthusiasm, my beloved sister-to-be knew how stressed I was about the whole affair and also how stubborn I could be. A day without mention of the wedding and some serious de-stressing time were, maybe, just what the doctor ordered.

So here I was, just north of Seattle, with Alice, wedding planner, future sister and, of course, my maid of honour. She had deliberately picked a spa far enough from Forks that we wouldn't run into anyone I knew. I'd had quite enough of the over-interested stares, usually falling quickly to my stomach, expecting to see a rapidly forming bulge there. Of course this was ridiculous, the virgin birth coming to mind at this point, but Forks was a small town and why else would Chief Swan's only daughter be marrying Dr Carlisle Cullen's youngest son at such a young age and such short notice? I doubted that if I told them the truth, of course, they'd even take me seriously.

The one real concern I'd had about our day away was that I would be parted from by fiancé. But Alice had assured me that after Edward and Jasper had finished some last minute groom's shopping in Seattle they would join us for dinner. Naturally I would be the only one doing any eating, but it made it easier not to miss Edward too much.

Once I'd started to relax, the whole body massage had been simply delicious. I could mentally drift to my happy place while the masseuse had applied the most intoxicating oils to my tense skin. After the head massage I'd needed Alice for support as I made my way to the pool. I was utterly blissed out.

We'd headed back to the changing room where I'd found champagne waiting, care of Alice, yet again. She really was going the whole hog for this bride to be! "I've got a facial and manicure booked in five minutes," Alice said. "I've left your stuff in locker 42. The pool and sauna are just through there. You can take your champagne in with you. Will you be alright for the next hour? I'll meet you in the spa."

I tried to focus through my blissful haze. Where did Alice get her energy from? "Sure, see you later," I managed to force out. She bounced off and I headed over to the lockers.

Setting my champagne down, I pulled out my bag. Now where WAS that swimming costume? Of course Alice had shopped ready for today. Instead of my sensible, black, Slazenger swimsuit I found a skimpy blue bikini with barely enough material to cover anything. Well, it was too late to do anything about it. I wasn't going to see anyone I knew, apart from Alice and she'd had to help me shower when I was incarcerated, so maybe it didn't matter too much. Just as well Edward wasn't here. My old fashioned boyfriend – no _fiancé_ – would have a heart attack (if he had a beating heart) seeing me like this. I suppose I could save it for our honeymoon, just in case we went somewhere sunny (and private). I grinned to myself.

It took forever to tie the sides of my bikini bottoms, but finally I was done. I clutched the towel with one hand, the glass of champagne with the other and headed out to the pool area. Thankfully it was empty. I headed into the steam room first. It reminded me of the time we'd visited with my mom in Florida. I had to admit I missed the heat a bit, although I preferred things a little cooler these days. Maybe Edward was planning to take me somewhere hot like this for our honeymoon? I drifted back to my happy place. I loved Edward more than life itself and finally, once we were married, I would be able to truly show him. I wriggled a little, a now familiar feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. HONEYMOON...mmmm. My mind wandered away with the possibilities.

After a few minutes I decided to move on to the sauna. I walked past the huge hot tub to shower first, spotting a couple of giggling women in there, surrounded by bubbles. Great idea. I wasn't usually one for baths, bearing in mind I was normally in a hurry to get to my room and Edward, but today, when there was no hurry, the idea of sitting in a great big hot bath was just dreamy. As I walked back to the sauna I wondered whether I could persuade Edward into a big hot bath...interesting.

After ten minutes in the sauna it was time to cool down and it wasn't just the heat that had got me bothered!

I dived into the pool, which felt icy in comparison to the sauna I had just left. It felt great. I glanced up at the clock. Alice would be back in half an hour and I'd see my beloved Edward in 96 minutes....and counting! I started to swim a few lengths. It had been a while and I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed it. The pool had blue underwater lights and I kept my face in the water, only coming up to breathe. When I was younger I'd loved the sensation of looking through the water, taking me to another place in my head. It calmed me. I'd often wished that I didn't have to breathe at all and I could stay in this underwater world.

My thoughts drifted back to Edward. It must be amazing not _needing _to breathe. If you were going snorkelling you would never need to worry about equipment. My mind returned to our honeymoon. What else could someone do if they didn't need to breathe underwater? I could feel my cheeks burning red, even in the cool water. Perhaps eternity wasn't long enough for all the possibilities that were playing themselves out in my mind.

After a few more lengths I decided I'd had enough exercise for one day. All my thoughts about our honeymoon were swirling around my mind, and I was starting to feel a little tense again. Three weeks hadn't seemed so long this morning, but now it was THREE WEEKS! Three weeks until '_we will try'_ , three weeks of frustration and longing.

Climbing out I grabbed my champagne and headed for the hot tub.

**EPOV**

I watched her through the sliding doors that led onto the sun terrace. Well, how could I not? I was, as ever, so protective of my darling danger magnet. I'd hoped Alice was so pre-occupied with the wedding that she wouldn't see me make the decision to ditch Jasper and head over to the spa. He had been generous as ever, Jasper was so sensitive to the moods of those around him and he knew how being away from Bella made me feel. I'd agreed to meet him on the road near the spa ten minutes before Alice expected us for dinner, make it look like we'd been together the whole time. He was a good brother.

I knew Bella was struggling as much as I was with the idea that we still had three weeks to go. Our gentle, almost chaste kisses had become more urgent and passionate and if she hadn't told me to stop in the meadow the other day I know I wouldn't have been able to. So much for my 90 years of practiced self-control! There was no doubt that this woman had me right where she wanted me. A look, a small 'please, Edward' and I was putty in her hands! I'd come to recognise the look of frustrated longing in her eyes as I tried to talk her into sleep at night. And I know that it made her irritable. Heck, it made _me_ irritable!

I had a plan. I'd figured that she would be relaxed today, so maybe I could help a little with the other stress she was feeling? When Alice had asked what I was up to I'd told her it was private. She was good like that, deliberately trying to ignore things rather than trespass into our thoughts. She admitted she'd seen strawberry bubble bath, water and a rubber swim cap, but that was all.

Bella was wearing the smallest blue bikini, the sides tied on her beautiful hips. Maybe Alice had seen more than she'd let on! I almost felt the thumping in my chest of my long dead heart. I hoped Bella would remember to pack this little number for our honeymoon. I wanted more time to check it out in close proximity...'Keep your mind on the job, Cullen!'

OK. All I needed now was to get to the hot tub and back without Bella noticing. I watched as she moved across the poolside and into the steam room. There was no one else around. I darted in and tipped half a bottle of strawberry bubble bath into the bubbling Jacuzzi. I needed BIG bubbles if I was going to do this. I glanced around taking note of where the CCTV cameras were and darted back out again.

Then I watched. Two women came in, giggling and clutching glasses of champagne. They plopped into the hot tub. No, this was not good. Or was it? Bella would notice the bubbles, but she'd assume they had put them in there. As long as they left fairly shortly we'd be fine.

Bella appeared once more and stood under the shower. I was transfixed. I'd never seen her like this, it wasn't my place to watch her when she showered at home. She was truly, breathtakingly beautiful. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips as she turned this way and that, the water running down her body. She was entirely in a world of her own and I so wished I could read her mind at this moment.

Bella headed for the sauna. Just as well I'd planned a tropical honeymoon, my flower needed some warmth to offset my coldness. I let my mind drift to Isle Esme. I'd seen it through Carlisle and Esme's thoughts. It was a paradise. Away from everyone and everywhere. I could picture Bella in her tiny blue bikini walking towards me across the white sand, Bella rolling with me across the white sand...STOP IT CULLEN! I mustn't get distracted right now, plenty of time for that tonight while I watched my angel sleep. Forever just wasn't going to be long enough for the hundreds of scenarios I'd played out in my head, trying to push the cloud of doubt out to the edges.

The giggling women had gone. The pool area was empty again. Bella came out of the sauna looking flushed. Was it just the heat? She dived, gracefully, into the pool, keeping her head in the water. OK, swim cap on. If this was going to work, I needed to be able to get close to her without her noticing. My bronze hair would give it away. I headed for the changing room. Trunks on, towel, goggles. I walked to the poolside and dived in as Bella was swimming the other way. Remember to come up for breath, Cullen...1,2,3, breathe, 1, 2, 3, breathe....

Bella finished her swim and moved over to the hot tub. She had barely noticed that there was another swimmer in the pool.

**BPOV**

By the time I got into the hot tub the bubbles were huge! I stepped in carefully, not wanting to slip and spill my champagne – knowing my luck I'd end up dropping the glass in the water, stepping on it and slicing open a major artery before bleeding to death in some spectacular fashion!

I managed to move across the hot tub, sinking down into the foamy warmth, and placed my now half-empty glass on the side. I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I don't know whether it was the champagne on my empty stomach, the gentle bubbling of the hot tub or the delicious warmth of the water, but I soon started to drift off into a light sleep.

**EPOV**

I glanced up at the clock. If I was going to follow through on my plan I only had twenty-five minutes at most. I checked mentally on Alice, she was having her nails done and would be dead on time. There was no one planning to come into the pool area for a while. I listened carefully as Bella's breathing slowed.

Silently I climbed out of the pool and slipped into the hot tub, ducking right under the bubbles. Through the clear water I could see Bella's legs leading up to her tiny bikini bottoms. For a moment, I wondered what might happen if she woke up, but I pushed this worry to one side. I know that my beautiful Bella dreams vividly and this dream, at this time, would be no more vivid than the many I had seen her experience when I watched her at night.

**BPOV**

I was with Edward in the meadow. It was where we had first declared our love for one another and it was often the location of my dreams. I was wearing the smallest blue bikini, but, for once, this didn't seem out of place. It was warm. Edward lay beside me, stroking my side with his fingertips. It felt so good, making my skin tingle and my stomach turn over. Even after all this time, the lightest touch was like little electric shocks across my body.

He shifted to my feet, kissing with butterfly kisses up past my ankles to my knees. Even something like this was just heavenly. For a 106 year-old virgin vampire he was _good_.

Edward shifted his attention again. He crept across my stomach, poking his tongue into my navel and making me squirm. His tongue danced upwards across my ribs, being joined by his hands as he grazed the bottom of my breast. I couldn't help the moan that escaped from my parted lips.

He seemed to take the sound to mean he was on the right track and he gently pushed his fingers under my bikini top, inching around to my now erect nipple. My breath caught. This was new, pushing beyond the boundaries that Edward so carefully adhered to.

My top was now just hanging loosely around my neck, each breast cupped in one of Edward's gentle hands. He squeezed and kneaded, running his thumbs over my nipples. My back arched. Edward's kisses might have stopped my heart beating, but this was in a different league altogether. If marriage meant all of this I think I'd cope with one hideous day in the limelight.

**EPOV**

So far so good. Bella was still asleep, but, with my hands on her now exposed breasts she was smiling to herself and moaning. OK, now for the _piece de resistance. _I thought carefully back over the books I'd read. Between my research and the many minds I had explored during my existence, I ought to be a real expert.

I returned to Bella's pale, slender legs, pushing them gently apart as I kissed up from her knees along the inside of her thighs. As if she were in on the plan, she spread her legs even wider and I was suddenly met by the thin blue fabric of her bikini. I smiled to myself as I pulled the ties and, suddenly, it was gone, leaving me staring straight into the part of her that I had dreamt of for so long.

Bella's mound was covered in a close cropped layer of chestnut coloured hair. Her lips were swollen and, nestled in the middle, her clitoris poked out from under its hood. She was obviously very aroused. I could feel something else hardening as I gazed upon her beauty. I think I might need to have a little alone time tonight to deal with that.

I pushed two fingers between her lips, gently parting them to see the glories underneath. I ran my fingers down the length of her slit and Bella's body shuddered. I gently pushed one finger inside her. She gasped, muttering my name. She was warm and tight, her walls clamping around me gently as if trying to work out what this new sensation was.

**BPOV**

Edward had moved to sit between my legs. My bottoms were gone and he had told me to close my eyes and relax, to trust him. It was as if he had decided to go on an expedition, to explore the parts of my body he had never seen before. I gasped as he pushed a finger inside of me, stroking at the walls with the tip. This just kept getting better and better. I really didn't want to wake up. I thought I must be dreaming, because Edward never crossed his boundaries to this extent, so I just wanted to see what else was going to develop.

The finger was pulled out and replaced with three fingers, pulling in and out, twisting, exploring. I could feel that sensation in the pit of my stomach once more, stronger now, like a spring coiling, ready to release at any moment.

My heart stopped as Edward's tongue stroked across my clitoris. Was I dreaming or had I just died and gone to Heaven? I bucked my hips towards him, willing him to do it again. This time he used just the tip of his tongue and swirled right around it as if licking an ice cream. I grabbed his hair, trying to push him into me. I was no longer in control of what I was doing.

I felt Edward smile against my skin. He pulled my legs over his shoulders and sucked my clitoris between his cold lips, tickling it with his tongue as he held it prisoner. He held tight to one hip, while his other fingers continued their probing. This was ecstasy, my mind was whirling. I stopped trying to think and gave in to the sensations that I was experiencing.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe how turned on I was by Bella's eager response to my attempts. When she started to thrash about, I grabbed her hip, holding it tight to my shoulder. I figured I must be doing something right. She was making small mewing sounds in the back of her throat, punctuated by my name. "Edward, oh, Edward!" she gasped. "Don't stop!" I was fascinated by the feel of her around my fingers, the increasingly strong pulsing around me. Her clitoris in my mouth was like a little hard berry, warm and smooth. She tasted divine. I hoped that she would let me do this to her again, when she was more aware of what I was actually doing.

I moved my fingers deeper inside her and she arched her back again, her body tensing. And then she seemed to explode, shuddering violently, her walls clenching hard around my fingers. I released her nub and she gradually started to slow her breathing. "Wow!" I thought. I wondered if I could make her do it again. I swiped the tip of my tongue once more across her clitoris, which twitched slightly. A few more hard licks and I felt her go over the edge again, gasping for air.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jasper, who was nearby. "I wonder what, exactly, he's up to this time?" he mused. If Jas was close by, I must be nearly out of time. I tuned into Alice. She was delighted with her nails. I only had five more minutes before she'd be here.

At vampire speed I replaced Bella's tiny bikini, smiling to myself as I imagined her, once again, rolling across the white sand of Isle Esme with me. I didn't think it would be staying on long on that occasion either! I backed across the hot tub, resurfacing at the other side. As I turned to look at Bella she was smiling hugely. "I love you, Edward." She sighed with satisfaction. _Now_ she was truly relaxed, all the tension of the impending wedding and having to wait another three weeks melting away. I looked at her once more, my beautiful bride to be, and my long dead heart wanted to burst from my chest with joy and longing.

I walked quickly away to the changing room, sensing Alice coming out to the pool just moments later.

**BPOV**

"What on earth are you grinning at?" Alice asked as she woke me abruptly. I looked, confused, around myself, my eyes focusing enough to see that I was at the spa. Grinning? I felt the heat of my blushing cheeks. Alice was unembarrassed. "I don't know why you two don't just get on and do it. Edward is _so_ old-fashioned. If it was Jasper and I we would have both exploded by now, all that sexual frustration is bad for your health!"

I didn't have the heart to tell her it was me that had insisted on maintaining our boundaries right up until the wedding, although, knowing Alice, she'd probably seen it anyway. There were few private thoughts in the Cullen family.

Whether it was the champagne that was talking or my newly released stress, I winked at Alice and said, "Let's just say Edward has a very cold tongue!" "Ewww, Bella, I really don't want to know!" she replied quickly. Another knot started to grow in my stomach. "THREE WEEKS!" I groaned internally.

Alice smiled at me again, her usual good mood back. "Right, Bella, dinner time for the human?" She took my glass as I climbed out of the hot tub and headed for the changing rooms. Why _did _my legs feel like mush? What a vivid dream!

***************************************

Edward kissed me lightly on the lips as he sat down. "How did you get on this morning?" I enquired. "Hmm," Edward smiled, glancing at Jasper, "It's been a very productive day." There was a mischievous tone to his voice. He looked at Alice. "Did Bella manage to relax?" A flicker passed between them. I wondered briefly what was going on. Edward chuckled. He leaned across the table to me again, putting his hand over my heart. "Strange," I thought, "Why can I smell strawberries?" "Edward, I know it's a daft question, but why are there bubbles in your hair?"

**A/N I hope it wasn't too cheesy. I think it probably took me a while to get to the juicy bits, so please, any constructive criticism welcome.**


End file.
